this is not the end
by otsukareen
Summary: Aku tidak pernah siap untuk mati, setidaknya, sebelum bertemu denganmu. - KiritoxSachi. iseng ada romens dikit.


Aku tidak pernah siap untuk mati, setidaknya, sebelum bertemu denganmu.

* * *

_Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara_

**this is not the end**

_written by otsukareen_

* * *

"_Death is no more than passing from one room into another. But there's a difference for me, you know. Because in that other room I shall be able to see."_

_You._

* * *

Perlahan-lahan, ketika aku berpikir dan menyadari bahwa semua ini tidak nyata, aku mulai berpikir, _Bagaimana jika aku mati di ruang yang _sama sekali tidak nyata_?_ Sedangkan di sana, keluargaku menungguku terbangun dari tidur panjangku, berkeinginan untuk melakukan banyak cara untuk membangunkanku secepatnya, sebisa mungkin, sebelum malaikat pencabut nyawa itu menyadari keberadaanku yang seharusnya mati.

Aku lemah, aku tertidur, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di suatu tempat, di dunia lain, di dunia yang seharusnya aku benar-benar _hidup_. Kisahku bak _Sleeping Beauty_ yang memiliki akhir beberda, atau itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Sedangkan diriku yang lain, di dunia lain, di dunia yang tak pernah aku merasa _hidup_ dan terselimut akan bayang-bayang kematian, di dunia yang hidupmu sendiri dikendalikan orang lain dan bergantung pada setiap pilihanmu, terduduk manis. Aku bersembunyi, menangis takut, benar-benar lemah, tanpa ada keinginan untuk berjuang agar tetap hidup. Karena yang aku pikirkan adalah, aku akan selalu seperti ini dan aku akan berakhir di sini, dan aku aku aku aku takkan pernah diperbolehkan kembali untuk melihat mereka—keluargaku, atau siapa pun di luar sana yang menungguku, bahkan jikalau aku mati di dunia yang tak pernah sekali pun hidup.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kupegang dari dunia ini adalah teman-temanku. Mereka yang memperjuangkan hidup mereka agar hidup dan melindungiku. Senyuman mereka, tawa mereka—aku tidak pernah terpikir bagaimana saja jika aku datang ke _tempat_ ini tanpa mereka, karena begini saja kadang-kadang suka membuatku merasa gelisah; melihat_ guild_ kami yang dalam keadaan benar-benar krisis. Sehingga terkadang aku masih perlu bersembunyi, bersembunyi, bersembunyi di tempat paling gelap di dunia yang kutempati sekarang ini.

Sembari menunggu tangan yang mencoba menggapaiku.

"_Sachi._"

Aku melihatnya, melihat bola mata hitammu. Bola mata yang entah mengapa terlihat keras, namun menawarkan kehangatan. Menawarkan sejuta pertolongan.

"Ne_, Kirito, ayo kita lari_."

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku menepisnya, karena tak ada lagi bagiku asa.

"_Lari dari kota ini, lari dari _guild,_ lari dari monster, lari dari… _game_ ini_."

Bahkan mesikpun segalanya sangat mustahil.

"_Bunuh diri bersama?_" tanyamu.

Jika itu mungkin, jika itu jawaban paling benar.

"… _Tidak kok, bercanda. Hehehe._"

Dan semuanya pun terasa begitu salah. Aku tidak ingin mati, tapi aku ingin lepas dari semua ini—dengan kata lain, aku ingin mati.

"… _Aku takut akan kematian_," gumamku.

Takut. Sangat takut. Bagaimana caranya lari dari semua ini? Apa gunanya aku mengatakan ini? Semuanya bernaung di kepalaku, menari-nari dan hendak meledakkan otakku.

"_Kamu tidak akan mati_."

Ucapanmu membuatku tercengang. Bagaimana bisa? Aku hanyalah makhluk kecil yang tersesat dalam jutaan data di dalam _game_ ini. Semua yang sepertiku akan berakhir mati. Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakannya? Apa jaminannya?

Dan mulai saat itu aku selalu berada di dekatmu, aku percaya padamu, meskipun aku melihat orang-orang yang sama persis seperti aku—penakut dan tak memiliki tekad untuk hidup—berjatuhan. Lagi pula, di suatu malam, aku melihatmu dengan _level_ yang sangat tinggi. Bagiku, tidak perlu ada kata takut jika bersamamu.

Tapi, tetap saja, jika aku kembali melihat orang-orang lemah sepertiku, yang mencoba untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik tameng orang-orang kuat sepertimu… bolehkah, kalau aku memiliki ketakutan pada satu sisi di hatiku? Bolehkah jikalau aku berpikir aku tetap akan mati? Karena hidupku sendiri bergantung padaku, tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang kuat yang melindungiku, _selama aku tidak memiliki tekad untuk hidup, semangat untuk hidup, kematian jelas menunggu_.

Lalu kupikir aku pun mulai siap.

Kemudian pada saat hari itu datang, hari di mana kau akan melihat orang-orang yang menyanyangimu (pula berharap padamu) hancur tubuh dan jiwanya, aku berharap kau tak memiliki penyesalan pada dirimu.

Sungguh.

Karena kau memiliki pengaruh yang besar kepadaku, kepada teman-temanku, kepada _kami_. Kaukatakan bahwa, selemah-lemahnya aku, pasti memiliki pengaruh terhadap orang lain—meskipun aku senang mendengarnya, tetapi kaulah yang tetap memiliki pengaruh paling besar. Sadarkah kau? Kau menyadarkanku untuk siap atas apa pun yang terjadi, walaupun takut itu sama sekali tidak menghilang barang sedikit pun.

Lagi pula, kematian itu tidak terdengar begitu buruk. Aku yakin, kematian itu sendiri memiliki hal yang baiknya (bahkan meskipun orang-orang menutup matanya dan beranggapan kematian itu adalah kebohongan semata) sama seperti hidup ini.

Karena _di sanalah_ tempat yang membebaskanku untuk terus melihatmu. Tanpa ketakutan, tanpa kecemasan, tanpa gelisah, tanpa rasa sedih sedalam apa pun.

.

.

_Ne_, Kirito-_kun_, berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup. Berjanjilah padaku untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku selama ini; mengapa dunia ini harus ada.

Mungkin saja. Mungkin… jika aku masih dapat mendampingimu sampai dunia ini selesai, apakah bisa buatku untuk mencintaimu? Menganggapmu lebih dari seorang ayah?

Apa pun itu, selamat tinggal—maaf, aku mengucapkan ini, karena aku harus menerima fakta bahwa jelas, kematian itu akan memaksaku rela untuk melepasmu.

Dan, _**terima kasih**_.

.

.

* * *

**a letter**

_... to me, you'll always be like a bright star that shines and guides me from the opposite end of a dark alley. Good-bye, Kirito. It was really fortunate of me to have met you and to have been with you._

_Thank you._

_Good Bye._

* * *

A/N: eemmm... actually, aku suka sama sama hubungan KiritoxSachi. kenapa? yeah, karena sachi ngeberi perubahan besar sama kirito, dan kirito juga ngasih perubahan besar sama sachi. kalau nggada sachi, mungkin kirito nggasadar betapa berharganya hidup. okay. aku ngga nyambung. jadi aku minta maaf kalau ada slight romance KiritoxSachi.

aku juga nggatau kenapa bisa nulis ff ini. jadi nggagitu banyak bacot. kalaupun ini ff jelek, i love this ff so much. aku nulis ini sambil nangis pas baca LN di bagian sachi mati. okay. ;; mulai curcol aku.

info: quote di atas, itu aku dapat. aku lupa namanya siapa. yang jelas i do not own that quote. hak kepemilikan ngga berpegang sama aku, tapi hakku untuk menyukai quote itu jelas. wakakakak.

terus, untuk kalimat kalimat panjang dan dialog yang di italic, sama surat di bawah, itu aku ambil dari LN SAO volume 2, dan ada beberapa kata yang aku ubah untuk menyesuaikannya dengan cerita.

dan kenapa aku ngga naruh ini di akunku yang khusus drabble? ff ini spesial bagiku, dan ff spesial ditaruh di tempat yang bagiku sudah spesial. lagi pula, kalau a/n digabung sama story, nggabakal jadi drabble kok. *evil laughs*

akhir kata, terima kasih untuk baca dan review sangat diapresiasi.


End file.
